Sheave & Dager: lost but found again
by Yulia Millenni
Summary: This story is about how two couple who were made for each other but others did not. I not good with summary's but this story is really good
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When Sheave, a white and blue hedgehog with a raindrop tattoo on her forehead and hands was first born, her mother Athorna, a pure white hedgehog with rainbow eye color with three crystals on her forehead and hands gave up her wings to bring the barrier back up and banished Squel and all evil out. But by doing so, she lost a lot of her energy. So her daughter, Tifa a red hedgehog with white eyes, took control of the Kingdom of Millennium. At this time, Sheave was raised by her mother and sister, and was taught how to run a kingdom like a normal princess learns too. This is where our story begins, when Sheave was traveling the mortal lands with her sister Tifa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Some of the characters do not belong to me they belong to imericano**

 **Chapter 1**

While in the Land of Orexa, a place that most would call Paradise, Sheave and her sister were learning all about the new world they were in. Their escort, who was one of the young guardians of the Royal family and Palace, was their guide throughout their entire visit. This guardian's name is Dager, and he would soon find himself in a role that would be very important in the times coming.

Sheave went in front, where Dager was and she asked, "So Dager is your name right?" He nodded his head firmly and answered, "That is correct ma'am." Sheave giggled cutely and said "You can just call me Sheave if you want to. Also, I was wondering if we can see the royal family. I kind of need to talk to them about something important." Tifa knew what her younger sister meant. Because like there grandfather King Gordon, they had the gift to see the future.

Dager looked at the two before moving on, "As you wish. If you would follow me please." Sheave kissed Dagers cheek, then went to her older sister and said "He is so cute." Tifa giggled and said "Yea he really is."

Dager only smiled lightly to himself with a slight blush on his face, before it disappeared as they entered the palace and headed towards the Throne room, where the current rulers of Orexa were at. Sheave and Tifa bowed to the two and Tifa said first "Your highnesses, me and my sister are the daughters of Queen Athorna of Millennium. My sister has come here to tell you what your children's futures will be like."

The king of Orexa, whose name was Yuri, just smiled at the two, while the Queen, whose name was Annessa, got up and walked down to the two of them with her two children behind her. "Well it's nice to meet the both of you. Why don't you go say hi to them Niko?" She said this to her oldest child, who looked at the both of them curiously.

Sheave smiled warmly to Niko and said softly like an angel, "Come here little one. I don't bite." The black hedgehog walked up to them slowly, but when he finally reached the two, he smiled up at them. Sheave took his little hand and closed her eyes and said out loud "Your son will be sent to The Dark One for awhile. But later on he will meet a beautiful hedgehog. And they have a beautiful family, let's see two children."

Niko stared up at her in confusion, then turned his head towards Annessa, where she had a troubled look on her face at the mention of the Dark One. So she spoke silently yet loud enough for Sheave and Tifa to hear, "When... When will he leave us?" Sheave sighed and covered the boy's ears so he wouldn't hear what she was going to say, "Very soon, I'm afraid. But he grows up and destroys him once and for all."

She nodded her head slowly, and she spoke to herself. "He won't even get to meet his baby brother then..." Sheave nodded her head and let Niko go and said "I can sense that you will be having another child, am I correct?" Niko's eyes widened in happiness and excitement, "Is that true mommy? Will I have a younger sibling?"

She only nodded her head with a soft smile on her face. Sheave smiled and said "With the child unborn, I can still tell you what his future is in a couple of months or so. Your son will be living in a land called Mobius, and I don't want to go into detail as to what will happen. He will be alone for a while, but when my daughter which will be born in a very very very long time will meet him and give you both three beautiful grandkids. But of course, they will have trouble on the way to meet one another."

Yuri came down and held his wife close in comfort, and Niko went back over to them. Dager walked back over to Tifa and Sheave and asked, "Are you two ready to go now?" Sheave shook her head, and went to Annessa and said "I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable. But I wanted you two to know." Yuri smiled kindly at her, whispering a thank you to them while he lead Annessa back to their private chambers.

Tifa sighed and said "Come on Sheave, let's go. If I stay any longer you know who will find out we're here. I have to have a talk with that old man anyways. Just meet me by the Palace gate." Sheave still felt bad about what she had to tell them. As Tifa walked off, Dager walked over to Sheave and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me know when you're ready to go, alright?"

Sheave touched his hand and said "Let's go." When Sheave touched his hand, she had a flash of his future. And what surprised her was that his future had her in it. Sheave looked at Dager and removed her hand from his. He nodded his head and he lead her to the Palace gates. Sheave said while they were going to the palace gates "You know Dager, I saw what your future is back there. And I must say, it's very interesting."

He smiled lightly at her, and when they reached the Gates, he stood at the entryway with TIfa and Sheave. "Perhaps you might be able to explain it if we meet again." Sheave giggled and said "I think around tonight we will meet again." Tifa groaned and said "Alright you love bird, lets go. If I don't get to the Orexian gods in time, Lord Zenu will have my head for breakfast."

Dager smirked and watched the two of them go, before heading back to the palace.

When Tifa and Sheave arrived at the Orexian god's palace, Tifa took a big gulp and Sheave smiled and said "Come on. He's your birth father, he has the right to know." Tifa sighed and said "I know but I haven't seen him since I was 5 years old." Sheave smiled and said "Then let's do this." The two walked inside and saw Zenu which Tifa was a little scared of what he was going to say when he realizes what she is.

Sheave bowed and said "Lord Zenu, my sister Tifa has some urgent news to tell you." The white hedgehog smiled at the two of them then said "And what might that be, young princesses?" Tifa sighed and said "It's about Queen Athorna, Lord Zenu. We have some terrible news about her and something she forgot to tell you about a very long time ago."

His face immediately turned serious, "And what exactly does this news contain?" Tifa and Sheave looked at each other and looked at Zenu and said together "News about your child." He looked on at them quietly, waiting for them to continue. Sheave continued looking at Tifa then Zenu, "Long ago, our mother had an affair with you. If that's correct, then she was with the child the day she left you. And she wanted to tell you but she couldn't. Otherwise the news would've been sent to my father." Tifa looked at Zenu while Sheave waited for his answer.

"How long has she had the child with her?" Tifa answered his question with a long response. "Not that long. She kept the child until it was 2 years old. Then she sent it with Oreo, who was her servant, here to Orexa. And by the time Zorc the dark one found out, and mother knew of his intentions, she sent the child right away. And no one, not even Oreo was allowed to tell you about the child's whereabouts or of the child's' existence, because you might of just ran off to her. And she didn't want that not yet"

He sighed and shook his head in disbelief, and muttered silently to himself. "If I'm not to know of this, why are you two telling me now?" Tifa and Sheave looked at each other, then Sheave said "Because our mother allowed us too. Tifa, could you tell him." She rolled her eyes and said "To sum it all up and make things simple, I'm daughter. And if you're wondering why I don't look like you, I actually do. My protector Oreo changed my fur color with a spell he used. I know how to take it off, so I can prove that I am who I say I am."

Zenu continued to look at them and then gave them the okay to go on. But ever since he was told that Tifa was his daughter, he's paid a little more attention to her. 'So this is what its like to have a family. The feeling to protect those close to you and whatnot.' Tifa put her hands together and closed her eyes and said "release!" And in a flash her red fur disappeared and was replaced with pure white fur. Tifa opened her eyes to show her white eyes as well.

Sheave smiled and said "Tifa you really should keep that look. You look hot." Tifa growled at her in response then said "You wish I would, little sister. Besides, when the curse is broken off of the new millennuim, I will change back to normal." Sheave continued to giggle and said "That's not true. You just don't want a certain Night god here on Orexa to notice you." Tifa blushed a deep shade red and said quietly, "Say another word, and I will make your life miserable!"

"Okay, that's enough from the both of you. Tifa, you've proven your point to me, and I believe you." The two of them sighed and Sheave said "Well we're not just here to tell you that Tifa is your daughter. We need your help." Tifa folded her arms and continued "Our mother, she's in a deep coma." Zenu sat there for a few moments before getting up to make his way to stand in front of the two. "Alright, I'll go and help your mother out." Sheave said quickly "Just a fair warning when you see her you're not going to like it."

"I've seen plenty of things in my life that no one should have to see. So I should be quite alright. But I am thankful for your concern princess Sheave. Now if I may, I have some other matters to attend to. So enjoy the rest of your stay here." He smiled lightly at the two of them before walking off. Sheave leaned over and whispered to her sister "You think he is going to explode when he sees what Squel did to mom?"

Tifa smirked evilly and replied "Who says he'll do anything of the sorts? We'll have to wait and see for ourselves. Luckily I have a little mirror in moms bedroom, and if I can get the magical flow just right, we can see what happens." Sheave nodded and the both got close and looked through the mirror to see what will happen.

Unknown to them, their escort, Dager, had entered the room and stood behind them. "Is there something interesting you two are looking at, princesses?" Sheave jumped and said "Dager you scared me! Don't do that, and yes there is. We were watching to see what happens if Zenu sees our mom. You can watch if you want to." Tifa then whispered a little loudly at them, "Just be quiet, alright? They might hear us if I don't get the magic flow right."

Dager just stood bye and watched the two of them silently, while on the mirror Sheave and Tifa could see Zenu sitting down on a chair next to Athorna's bed. Her body was beaten up pretty badly. The color in her face was draining to a grayish color, and her breaths were coming out in short, ragged huffs. "I sincerely hope you get better soon Athorna. It pains me to see you like this."

Athorna's eyes opened a little and then closed, then she spoke in a really weak voice, "What are you…. doing hear Zenu…. don't you have a wife... to get to?" He chuckled as light hearted as he could, which wasn't much considering the position of someone close to him was in. "Never got one. Too much trouble if you ask me." Athorna smiled as much as she could and said "I guess... you kept the promise…. I asked you to keep…."

"If there's one thing we do, that thing would be the fact that we always keep our promises." Athorna looked at the ceiling and said "Zenu do you…. hate me for not…. telling you about Tifa?" He looked over at her in disbelief and shook his head. "You had your reasons for not telling me, and I understand that."

Athorna tried to smile and looked at him again and said "Zenu just to…. let you know…. I never stopped…. thinking about you… not once…." He smiled at her and said "Well I'm honored to hear that, your highness." Athorna frowned and said "How many times... did I tell you... to call me by…. my name I will…. call you that one…. name that you….always blush about i think…. it was….. Zeny cakes…."

He only turned his head with a small hint of red appearing on his face. Tifa and Sheave were holding there hands on each others faces to not to laugh then Athorna reached her arm and touched his hands and said "Zenu please look at…. me…" He then turned his head to look at Athorna as she requested. Athorna carefully sat up and asked him, "May I ask you for…. one more favor? It…. might help me…. get better…."

Dager rolled his eyes and disrupted the magic flow from the mirror. "Alright, that's enough for the two of you. There's no need to get involved with his and her majesty's personal lives." The two of them saw the image fade away, and Tifa got more than a little ticked off and said "Why you little!" Sheave immediately got in the way while Tifa was trying to claw at Dager while saying "Let me at him! Let me scratch that cute face off!" Sheave smiled and said "Oh come on. We both know what mom wanted." Tifa growled and folded her arms and left.

Sheave sighed and said "You really shouldn't have gotten her mad like that." He nodded his head knowingly and replied "I know, I'll end up hearing about it from one of my superiors. But it's my job to protect the interests of the Royal family, as you know. Even Lord Zenu needs protection, like he needed just then.

Sheave giggled and then said "Oh, I remembered I was going to tell you about your future if you're still interested." Dager shook his head. "I think I'll decline your offer, Princess. I'm the kind of person who deals with whatever life throws at me at the current moment." Sheave nodded her head understandingly, when she suddenly heard her name being called from a male voice which surprised her.

She turned around and saw a yellow and black hedgehog with green eyes leaning on a pillar. Sheave smiled and ran towards the hedgehog saying "Cadoc!" Cadoic hugged her and spinned her around the room and kissed her then said "I missed you! what have you been up to?" Sheave giggled and said "Oh meeting someone and a friend, Dager come here for a minute." cadoc looked over at Dager.

Said hedgehog came over and stood where he was visible between the two. "Yes, Princess?" cadoc looked at Dager and said "Names Prince Cadoc third brother of the Pharaoh of Egypt and you are?" Dager bowed slightly in respect, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Prince Cadoc. I am of the personal guardian of the young Prince of Orexa. But currently, I am the tour guide of Princess Tifa and Princess Sheave." Cadoc smiled and said "Well thank you for guiding my to-be wife through the palace. Now I should go." Sheave frowned and her ears went down and said "You're leaving?"

Cadoc smiled and lifted her chin softly and said "I have to. Arkennadin needs me. I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her quickly and then left. Sheave looked at Dager then quickly looked down and said "I guess I should go find my sister. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you Dager." He smiled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You did nothing of the sorts, Princess. So please, don't hurt yourself over it, okay?" Sheave nodded and smiled and touched his hand and the same visions came to her. She shook her head and said "Someday I hope to see you again Dager." Then she walked off.


End file.
